


Devil's Food

by Momodesuu



Series: Sugar, Spice and Everything Nice [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Anal Fingering, Blow Job, Bottom Hanzo, Current Jesse McCree, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Hanzo is 25, Jesse has a big dick, M/M, McCree is 30, Nipple Piercings, Power play if you look hard enough, Scion Hanzo Shimada, Size Kink, Top Jesse McCree, dick piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 13:39:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14309865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momodesuu/pseuds/Momodesuu
Summary: After a run in with an assassin, Hanzo demands Jesse stay at his apartment for the night. For Jesse's safety, of course.*The actual fic to this has now been uploaded!*





	Devil's Food

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little snippet from a larger fic I'm working on, but alas, I have zero experience with gay sex. Any feedback is appreciated!  
> Some scenes might be a tad confusing, since this is part of a bigger fic that I have not yet posted.

Jesse McCree is completely frozen when Hanzo slides into his lap. His hands are stilled at his sides, not sure if he’s supposed to touch him. He goes to open his mouth, but realizes he has nothing to say. What does he say?  _ Howdy. Watcha doin’ there? _ He mentally slaps himself. 

Hanzo is suddenly all over him, hands sliding around Jesse’s neck. He sucks in a breath, still not sure what to do with his hands. He decides to fist them into the couch to be safe. Hanzo leans forward and captures his lips. 

A shiver rolls down Jesse’s spine at the contact. Hanzo’s fingers curl into his hair and he holds Jesse there as he takes what he wants. Jesse grunts below him and moves his hands to Hanzo’s hips. “Show me what it means to indulge Jesse.” 

If that sentence didn’t just go straight to Jesse’s cock, than his pants suddenly shrunk a size. He looks up at Hanzo, winds a hand in his hair and pulls him closer. Hanzo comes easy, lips parting for Jesse. Hanzo tastes sinful, all sugar and Jesse is dying for more. He explores Hanzo’s mouth, pleased when he pulls a moan from his lips. 

He rolls his hips forward experimentally, happy when Hanzo’s bulge presses down against his own. It takes everything in him to tear his mouth away from Hanzo’s, but he can’t give those pretty lips  _ all _ of his attention. 

Jesse tilts Hanzo’s head to the side and mouths at his neck. Hanzo lets out a gasp and Jesse watches him bite his lip. He chuckles something low and peppers kisses down Hanzo’s neck. “You sure about this?” He asks before he moves further. 

“I do not do anything unless I am sure.” 

Jesse chuckles at that and leans back into the couch. There’s a blush creeping up Hanzo’s neck that settles on his ears. He looks flustered, lips plush and kiss swollen, pupils blown wide. Jesse isn’t sure he’s ever had a finer man before him. 

He runs his hands up Hanzo’s vest, careful with the buttons. This suit looks expensive and he’s sure Hanzo would kill him if he ruined it. He pulls it away from Hanzo’s shirt and sets it on the couch next to them. Than he gets to work on the shirt buttons, suppressing a groan when he pulls the shirt open. 

“Darlin’.” Jesse says, raising his hands to thumb over Hanzo’s pierced nipples. “Yer gonna kill me.”

Hanzo snorts, “If it is that easy, than you definitely-.” He’s cut short, words tapering off into a moan as Jesse places his mouth over a nipple. 

Jesse gives a hum of approval as he flicks his tongue over a nipple. It tastes like metal, a little like blood, and Jesse doesn’t find he minds it all that much. “Y’know,” he says, giving the nipple a playful bite, “I got a few piercings of my own.” He watches Hanzo’s chest heave as he takes in a breath, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth. 

He moves his mouth to the nipple just under Hanzo's tattoo, taking the time to finger over the part he can see. Hanzo shivers above him, grinding down into Jesse. “Impatient.” 

“I do not like to- _ ah- _ be teased.” Jesse moves his hands down and grabs two handfuls of ass, pulling Hanzo closer into his lap.

He hums at the way Hanzo groans above him. “I think you like it plenty.” He runs his thumb over the button on Hanzo's slacks. “I bet I could tease those pretty nipples all day. Think you could come from it?” 

Hanzo shakes his head and Jesse chuckles. “I could get ya in bed all day and play with these,” he flicks a nipple, “tease you all I want. Would you like that?” Hanzo doesn't say anything but the sharp intake of breath is enough for Jesse. He pops the button on Hanzo's slacks and slides his cock out. 

It's leaking pre, the head red and drooling. It's not big, fits perfectly in Jesse's hand and he loves it. “Of course you'd have the prettiest cock.” 

“Jesse can you just-.” Hanzo sputters as Jesse thumbs the head, smearing pre all over the tip. 

Jesse chuckles. “Can I what sweetheart?” 

Hanzo doesn't answer him as he moves his mouth back to Hanzo's chest, laving at his nipples. He uses his free hand to grab at Hanzo's ass, fingers teasing his hole. As much as he'd like to fuck him, it's not an option at the moment. This is all for Hanzo. 

He starts off slow, stroking Hanzo gently, getting a feel for what he likes. He shudders when Jesse thumbs at the tip, likes when he smears the pre over the head. Jesse is getting the idea that even though Hanzo won't admit it, he likes to be dirty. 

Jesse brings his free hand up to Hanzo's mouth, groaning when he sucks them into his mouth. He waits until their nice and slick before removing them, delighted in the little whine Hanzo let's out. He runs his fingers down the crack of Hanzo's ass, teases his rim before he sticks a finger in. 

Hanzo digs his fingers into Jesse's hair and hides his face in Jesse's shoulder. He feels hot pants of breath ghost over his neck and he shivers. No one in there right mind should be this sexy. But Hanzo Shimada is. 

He works him open enough to slip a second finger inside, timing the thrusts of his fingers with his hand. Hanzo is a mess above him. He babbles in broken english, moaning Japanese into Jesse's ear. Jesse nibbles at the part of skin he can reach, leaves bruises on Hanzo's shoulder. 

Jesse feels the way Hanzo clenches around his fingers and realizes he's close. He picks up the pace, fingers searching for that one sweet spot inside Hanzo. “Bet you'd look nice on my cock,” Jesse's voice is low and husky, “wanna guess how many piercings are on it?” 

Hanzo moans above him, head shaking. “I could always keep ya prepared. Bend you over that expensive desk and fuck ya right there.” Hanzo's shaking, body so close to climax. 

Jesse's fingers find the spot he's looking for and thrust right against it. A deep groan escapes Hanzo’s lips, body tensing as he comes all over Jesse's hand and shirt. “ _ Kuso _ .” Hanzo moans out, breathing heavy as he slumps against Jesse. “Just-fuck.” 

Jesse removes his fingers, hand still stroking Hanzo's softening cock. He rubs little circles into Hanzo's back and kisses at his neck. “Take it ya liked it.”

“That,” Hanzo says as he leans back, “is an understatement.” He smacks at Jesse's hand, becoming over sensitive. “Stop that.”

Jesse chuckles, “All demandin’ now that ya got what ya want.” Hanzo looks at him, eyes trailing down to Jesse's cock where it strains against his pants. “You don't gotta worry about me.” 

Hanzo snorts, “Nonsense.”

-

If Hanzo were to describe Jesse as a food, he'd be Devil's Food cake. He's a sin, rich in taste and touch.

Hanzo removes himself from Jesse's lap, wanting nothing more than to sink to his knees and get a taste of what's been teasing him. He watches Jesse's expression as he does so, hands moving to rest against Jesse's thighs. 

“Really darlin’, you don't have to.” There's hunger in Jesse's eyes as he stares down at him and Hanzo's dick twitches at the sight. 

He moves nimble fingers up Jesse's thighs and to his belt, noticing the atrocious buckle. He snorts as he runs his fingers over it, working it open and pulling it through the belt loops. His fingers work over Jesse's zipper and he gives a hum above him as Hanzo pulls it down. 

Jesse looks big beneath the clothing, but Hanzo didn't think he'd be  _ that _ big. When he finally gets Jesse's dick free of it's confines, he has to suck his bottom lip into his mouth to hold back a groan. It's big and heavy, drooping slightly under its own weight. Hanzo notices the Prince Albert piercing first, tucked slightly under the foreskin. Jesse's dick is drooling pre, the piercing slick when he runs his thumb over it. 

Jesse groans above him, lips slightly parted as Hanzo gets familiar with his cock. Hanzo has to lift it with his hand to see the rest. This time he does groan at the next set of piercings, a Jacob's ladder, five piercings running up Jesse's cock. He imagines each one sliding inside him and curses mentally. 

“Cat got your tongue sweetheart?” Jesse says with a low chuckle. Hanzo rolls his eyes and scoots forward, face directly against Jesse’s cock. He presses a kiss to the tip, pre coating his lips. When he licks it off, he makes sure to look Jesse in the eyes. “ _ Hot damn _ .” Jesse moves a hand into Hanzo’s hair. He doesn’t press him forward or ask for more, content in letting Hanzo take this at his pace. 

Hanzo wraps his lips around the tip, using his tongue to slide into the foreskin. He feels the piercing, gives it special attention when Jesse’s breath hitches. The hand in his hair tightens, but doesn’t move. He casts a glance up at Jesse as he takes in more, delighted in the sight before him. 

Jesse has a hand in his mouth, teeth biting on his fist. His face is flushed, pupils blown wide as he stares down at Hanzo. “Jesus fuck,” he breathes out. 

Hanzo hums around his cock and Jesse groans. He takes more into his mouth, feeling his lips stretch. He runs his tongue down the first two piercings in the ladder, feeling Jesse tense above him. “God you look so good,” Jesse groans, “lips stretching ‘round my cock like that.”  

Jesse moves a hand forward, thumb rubbing at the corner of Hanzo’s mouth. “You can take more can’t ya? Bet ya can.” Hanzo moans as Jesse gently presses at the back of his neck, forcing Hanzo to take more of his cock. “Yeah, just like that.” Jesse groans, fingers tangling in Hanzo’s hair. 

Hanzo moans, tongue and lips working over Jesse’s cock. He starts a steady rhythm, head bobbing between Jesse’s thighs. He moves a hand to pump what he can’t fit in his mouth, other hand moving to Jesse’s sack. It’s heavy and as hairy as the rest of him, but Hanzo doesn’t find he minds. He fondles them in his hand, Jesse’s breath hitching above him. 

Jesse bucks into his mouth and his cock hits the back of his throat, causing him to gag. “Fuck-I’m sorry.” Hanzo holds up a hand, pats Jesse’s thigh to encourage him to do it again. “Yer gonna be the real death of me darlin’.”

He bucks into Hanzo’s mouth again, all five barbells running across his tongue. Jesse slides down his throat, tears forming at the corner of his eyes from the stretch. “ _ Oh fuck _ ,” Jesse groans out, hands fisting in Hanzo’s hair, “Yer throats bulging so nicely for me and that’s not even all of it.” 

Hanzo  _ whines _ when Jesse pulls back, only to thrust back into his throat. He works more of his cock inside each time, each piercing pressing right against Hanzo’s tongue. Spit seeps from the corners of Hanzo’s mouth, down his chin and into his beard. 

He’s never been so  _ used _ before and he loves it. His head is swimming, Jesse filling all of his senses. He opens himself up, relaxes completely against Jesse. He moves a hand up his chest to his throat, feeling the bulge. He whimpers and moans at the feeling of being so stretched. 

When Hanzo swallows down the spit that’s pooling in his mouth, Jesse loses it. He gives one final thrust and is coming down Hanzo’s throat. It’s warm, coats the back of his throat and Hanzo does his best to swallow it all.

Jesse pulls his dick away, thumb hooking into Hanzo’s mouth to hold it open. Come pools at the back of his throat and Hanzo waits to swallow. “Damn that’s a pretty sight.” He removes his thumb and Hanzo swallows the rest of it down, using the back of his hand to wipe at his mouth. 

Hanzo moves to his feet and Jesse’s hands grab his hips to pull him back down. He kisses him open mouthed, tongue delving into his mouth. He hums against Hanzo’s mouth, fingers rubbing circles into Hanzo’s hips. “How was that for indulging you darlin’?”

Hanzo snorts and stands, feet carrying him to the bedroom. He pauses before he gets to the door, looking back at Jesse. “The spare room is over there,” he points to a room down the hall, “or you could join me.”

He doesn’t catch Jesse’s expression, but he hears heavy footfalls behind him and feels warmth caress his back.

**Author's Note:**

> I see a lot of people bookmarking this, which makes me happy, but when I upload the actual fic, I won't be adding it to this particular piece. It's going to be a separate fic that I'm looking at uploading in the beginning of May.
> 
>  
> 
> Sugar and Spice is now live! Find it here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627247/chapters/33805458


End file.
